1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to personal hydration systems and more particularly, the delivery tube and fluid carrying pack portion of such systems.
2. Field of the Invention
Sufficient hydration is important for replacing bodily fluids during extended periods of aerobic activity. Currently, several methods are known for getting fluids to a person engaged in aerobic activity and in need of fluid replenishment.
It is desirable to make replenishment fluid available without the need for slowing or stopping aerobic activity. Water bottles carried by persons engaged in aerobic activity represent a method of providing fluid replacement on the go. However, water bottles are awkwardly shaped for carrying. Further, the use of one or both hands is required to drink from a water bottle. Many water bottles require opening of a cap or valve before they can be drunk from. These same bottles must be tipped upward for fluid delivery, an action that can distract the user from their activity. Water bottles with straws are also employed, but the suction action required for drawing fluid from the bottle is not compatible with aerobic activity. Therefore, the use of water bottles is not an ideal solution for fluid replenishment during physical activity.
In an attempt to overcome the deficiencies of water bottles, hydration systems have been developed that include a flexible reservoir for holding fluid, a flexible tube for conveying the fluid from the reservoir to the person engaged in aerobic activity, and a mouthpiece such as a manual valve, mouth-operated bite valve, or pump attached to the end of the tube. When it is desired to replenish fluids, the person engaged in aerobic activity places the outlet of the mouthpiece in his or her mouth and activates fluid flow from the reservoir into the person's mouth. Hydration systems of this type include backpack, shoulder pack, and waistpack style carrying pouches.
Hydration systems greatly facilitate fluid delivery and these systems have been adopted by individuals engaged in a wide range of sports and recreation activities. Despite the many advances in hydration pack design, retrieval of the mouthpiece during activity is often inconvenient due to the length and position of the delivery tube. In backpack style hydration systems the tube is typically placed over one shoulder and may be secured to the pack's shoulder strap. Engagement of the mouthpiece requires grasping the mouthpiece or tube with one hand and then directing it to the mouth. Frequently, the hydration pack wearer's eyes and hands are busy at the task at hand and the extra time and attention required to locate the mouthpiece tube end can be a distraction.
Waistpack hydration systems have great appeal as they are less encumbering than a backpack. Delivery tube location is a problem in waistpack systems as the tube must have enough length to reach from reservoir at the user's lower back region to their mouth, yet this length of tubing is not easily repositioned onto the waistpack when the user is finished drinking.
It would be desirable to have made available a hydration pack system that features a fluid delivery tube design that can be easily located and grasped with minimal interference to the wearer's activity. Ideally, such a system would be lightweight and comfortable for the user to wear during physical activities. Furthermore, it would be desirable for such a system to protect the fluid within the delivery tube and mouthpiece from temperature extremes.